Pudgy Perfect
by TrekkieL
Summary: Gabriel takes a joke about his weight seriously and becomes anorexic, believing it's the only way to keep Sam from leaving him. Sam is not happy when he finds out. Established Sabriel. TW: Anorexia and bulemia. T for eating disorder.


Gabriel shoved his fingers down his throat again, throwing up whatever it was he ate for breakfast into the toilet. He panted, collapsing against the seat of the toilet before turning to flush it away.

Gabriel dragged himself up and pulled the scales out from under the cupboard.

Gabriel looked down at the scales. He sighed when he saw the number. Technically, it was underweight, but Gabriel had been doing this for months now and he didn't feel any better about it.

"Come on, pudgyness... Go away..." Gabriel growled.

Just after he and Sam became boyfriends a few months ago, Sam made a joke saying Gabriel was 'pudgy'. Gabriel laughed at it like the joke it was meant to be, but it stick with him. Gabriel didn't want to put Sam off dating him or disappoint Sam with his weight, so he'd started dieting. Well, not eating and throwing up what he did eat, if that counted as dieting. Sam hadn't noticed. If he had, he hadn't said anything. He decided to turn his attention elsewhere.

Gabriel and Sam would have the hotel room to themselves today, as Dean and Cas had gone fishing. It was a rare day off for both the angels and the Winchesters, and they intended to enjoy it.

"Gabe? Are you coming or what?" Sam shouted through the bathroom door.

"Why, Sasquatch? Where are we going?" Gabriel asked, shoving the scales under the cupboards.

"To get ice cream and walk through the park. Maybe sit down at the fountain."

The fountain? Their first kiss was at the fountain. Gabriel smirked a little at the thought.

"I'm gonna pass on the ice cream." Gabriel called back. He heard a sigh.

"Gabe? Please open the door..." Gabriel groaned and unlocked and opened the bathroom door.

"Come here." Sam opened his arms and pulled Gabriel in for a tight hug. "What's up with you recently?"

"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked, pulling away. "I'm fine, Sammich."

"No. You're not." Sam muttered. "Why aren't you eating?"

"Uh... You noticed, huh?" Gabriel asked, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Um... The question is: Who hasn't noticed?" Sam replied. "Castiel said you don't eat sweets anymore. Dean said you refuse to eat meals with us. You won't treat yourself anymore when you're with me. What's going on, Gabriel?"

"Nothing. Just... Had an appetite change when I was brought back." Gabriel smiled.

"Bullshit."

"W-what?"

"I heard you. Just now. Throwing up and then you said 'come on pudgyness, go away.'" Sam crossed his arms.

"Now, Sammy, you know pudgyness isn't a real word." Gabriel smirked. Sam glared at him and Gabriel's shoulders fell. "Alright... Maybe I took a joke a little seriously..."

"Gabe?" Sam's voice softened. "Is this because I kept calling you pudgy?"

"Maybe..." Gabriel shrugged. Sam choked a sob and covered his mouth. Gabriel looked shocked. "Sam?"

"I'm sorry..." Sam whispered, turning and leaving the room, running through the motel room and outside. Gabriel ran after him.

"Sam!" Gabriel cried as he grabbed Sam's arm. He turned Sam around, immediately wrapping his arms around his hunters waist. "I don't want you to dump me." Gabriel muttered. He felt Sam stiffen as they pulled away.

"What... What made you think... I was gonna dump you?" Sam asked.

"I don't want my pudgyness putting you off." Gabriel muttered. Sam saw the outlines of Gabriel's wings droop in the sunlight.

"I never said I didn't like it." Sam replied. "I never meant I didn't like it. You're beautiful, Gabriel. You're who you are, and seeing you this way... It's not who you are. You're a sugar addicted, hyper, clever, tricky, angelic child in a sense, and I love you for all those qualities. You're trying to change for me, and I don't want you to."

"So... I can be pudgy?" Gabriel asked. "You're not gonna leave me?"

"Please be pudgy! I will never leave you." Sam smiled, pulling Gabriel close. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"It's my own fault, Sammich." Gabriel smiled. "I took you too seriously."

"I love you, Gabe, no matter how pudgy you are."

"I love you too, Sasquatch."


End file.
